


Take my hand and my heart races

by poetrylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Businessman Louis, Cheating, Cheating Louis, Daddy Kink, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harry is 19, Harry is a Tease, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idk how to feel, Louis is 35, M/M, Married Louis, Mpreg, Not completed, Rich Louis, Stripper Harry, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Triggers, Zayn is cute, be careful reading this, but not on harry, but please be cautious, harry doesnt care, if people like this tbh, ill warn you, it wont happen right away, liam is blunt, louis is stupid, niall shoves drugs up his ass, pls, srsly its 5am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetrylouis/pseuds/poetrylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' time is ticking he's 35 and he's been married for eleven years, and he still doesn't have children.<br/>Other than that his life is perfect what more could he ever ask for?</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Louis is a rich lawyer bored with his plain life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make it last, make it count

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't know how to feel about this, I started this at 7pm and it's currently 5:30am. I have a lot of mistakes I know please correct me I'm illiterate. 
> 
> edit: hello I re-posted this, changed a lot, took a lot out i felt as if this was going to fast so im going to drag it a little and add more detail.
> 
>  
> 
> the title is from [Just a Game by birdy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBcQjTKAOQI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from [cheap thrills by junior prom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0D9ItREgru8)

Louis has always had his whole life planned out. He is a bit of a control freak.

 

He was going to go to an ivy league school, study law and work at the best law firm that he could find, get married, live in a big beautiful modern house with a white picket fence, and the biggest most beautiful yard. Then he would wait three years to have children and live his beautiful happy life. He had everything planned absolutely everything, his future children name, what neighborhood he'd live in, everything down to a T.

 

Well he was wrong.

 

He did get into his dream ivy league school -Harvard obviously- he is one of the best Assistant District Attorneys around, he found a beautiful lady and got married as quickly as they possibly could. Even if they did fight a lot they were ready to settle down and have children right away they got their dream house in his dream neighborhood. Only thing was his wife didn't want any children anytime soon, she wanted to wait until they were both ready. For now she wanted to just relax and enjoy life without any bothers. Of course louis respected her wishes and let her have time to think about it.

 

//

 

“You’re never home anywhere,” Jen -his wife- states firmly looking at him with hard eyes after he comes home.

 

“not like i have anything to come home to anyways,” louis scoffs, and well okay maybe saying that wasn't very appropriate unless he wanted to start a never ending argument again, but he's stressed and he has so much to do at work that when his wife tries to start arguments he doesn't even think twice about firing back.

 

“are you really still bitter about not having kids, louis?”

 

“its not even that and you know it, jen.”

 

“enlighten me,” she seethes.

 

“i dont have anything to come home to because all we do is fight, we barely have a decent conversation now a days. you aren't here either you're probably out shopping for shit you don't even need, probably out fucking the mail man too for all i know,” jen gasps and walks around the table to slap him across the face. louis moves his jaw and rubs his cheek gives her a hard stare and grabs his bag.

 

“ill be at nialls don't call unless someones dying thanks,” louis screams leaving the house.

 

//

 

“shes such a fucking handful liam you have no idea she picks fights with me for misplacing a fucking apple its like she's trying to make my life hell,” louis tells his friend sitting on his couch looking amused.

 

“get a divorce. none of you are happy in the marriage why not just end it already?”

 

“dont want to be known at the firm that i had a bad marriage,”

 

“bullshit, you just want some kids,”liam exclaims throwing his hands up. louis sighs and sits down next to him putting his head in between his knees.

 

“i fell like if we started a family everything would be okay, the fighting would stop, the late night working.”

 

“only one way to find out mate, now come on help me put jason to bed you interrupted story time.”

 

//

 

Its his and his wife eleven year wedding anniversary. he cant help but really want to bring up starting a family again. You cant blame him for wanting a family Louis comes from a big family himself, having five little sisters and one little brother made him want a soccer team of his own. He's always wanted to beat his mom, but his wife didn't want any and it looked like she would never want any.

 

He gave up making it a topic of conversation but he's desperate.

 

He goes for it, he has to. He wants a family of his own really soon.

 

“Hey Jen, I know we've been married for quite a few years but I just wanted to ask again about starting a family, I know you say they're a bother and you just want to relax but it's been quite a long time,” Louis asks heat racing while looking at his wife's face of disgust at him bringing it up again.

 

“If I didn't know better i’d say you're only using me to carry your children,” She challenges stabbing her fork through her food giving Louis a hard stare.

 

“If i didn't know any better id say you're only using me for my money. You know that's not how it is Jen, its just we’ve been married for so long that we won't be able to have any soon and I really wanna start a family,” she completely dismisses that part of his money of course she does.

 

“It's not going to be with me anytime soon, I don't want any now, end of discussion. Hurry and eat I want to go home,” Louis just sighs and calls the waiter not even bothering to finish his food.

 

He’ll admit, he's not content with his life, he hasn't been for a while. He wants children, he wants a big family. His sex life with his wife is basically nonexistent, there's only so much your own hand can do. Most of all he's bored. He does the same thing every day. He and his wife never do anything spontaneous in the bedroom or even with their lives. They always go on vacation to the same spot, every anniversary is the same. He was tired of it. Waking up at five am every day, going to work, coming back home, having dinner and going to bed. Every day it was the same cycle and he was tired of it. 

 

Louis would have never thought that the life he always dreamed of, he would be tired of. He’s always wanted this, exactly everything he has minus the children so he doesn't understand why he's being so ungrateful.

 

He wants to be happy.

 

///

 

 

After the anniversary dinner, Louis has been more on edge than usual. His wife is giving him the cold shoulder, and he's on a new case at work that has him ripping his hair out. He just wants to be alone with a couple of drinks and a smoke before going home so he texted her.

 

_working late don't wait up._

 

He didn't even get a text back but he made sure she read it before shutting off his phone and heading to the closest bar that there was. Not wanting to go to the same bar as usual in case any coworkers were there he drove further into london. He was in no mood to act nice and be friendly.

 

He finds a club called Jackhammer, and he goes in not bothering waiting in line paying the bouncer extra as he heads straight to the bar ordering a whiskey sour, he chugs it down in one go, and orders another right after.

 

It's not until he has his second one does he really notice his surroundings.

 

He's in a strip club, not just any strip club a male one. 

 

In all Thirty-five years of his life, Louis has never sat down and thought about his sexuality. Strange, yes but he was always so focused in his schooling always having his head in the books, trying to get accepted in his dream school and then trying to become the best lawyer he could be. He just always thought he would marry a beautiful lady and live his life with her, but that doesn't mean he can't appreciate very pretty men. Pretty men dancing and walking around in just small tight pairs of leather shorts ranging in color and glitter all over their bodies. He looks so erotic and very, very flexible. 

 

“How much for a dance?” after Louis said those words he completely regretted them, he couldn't do that he was married for fucks sake, although was it really cheating when it was a man, he wasn't attracted to men, he was straight.

 

He knows this is wrong, this is so wrong. He's going to go back to home to his wife and act like nothing happened. He cant do that to her but he's already nodding along to what the bartender is saying before he could make himself back out.

 

“Three-fifty with it here in front of everyone and Five-fifty for a private dance,” The bartender doesn't even blink seemingly used to rich men in suits coming in asking for a dance.

 

“Where do I go?” Louis asks already getting up.

 

“Desk in the front. Just ask for a dance, and they'll tell you the rules also make you sign a contract.”

 

So, Louis goes, and on the walk there he takes off his wedding ring and puts it in his wallet.

 

“Hi, I would like a private dance,” The man behind the counter eyes him up and down, and smirks.

 

“Would you like a random dancer or have anyone in mind?”

 

“Uhh, anyone would be fine, please,” the man behind the counter chuckles getting the contract.

 

“What's so funny?” Louis challenges making his face hard.

 

“We don't have many people saying please after requesting someone it's usually nagging and whining,” Oh. well, that’s, okay. “I take it you've never been here before right?”

 

“How can you tell?”

 

“Just had a hunch, also not many men have the decency to hide their wedding ring around here,” Louis' eyes widen and he steps back and looks everywhere and going a bit over the desk.

 

“I'm not going to cheat on my wife, I'm not gay,” Louis stated firmly straightening his posture and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Calm down mate, I never said you were” He puts his hands up as a surrender “Anyways you have to pay up front and sign here. I'll tell you the rules after,” The guy, Zayn, says sliding over a contract and a white bracelet.

 

Louis signed didn't even bother looking at the contract he knows how dangerous it was, he was a fucking lawyer but he still just signed and pushed it back.

 

“Alright rules are that there's no touching unless the dancer permits it, no manhandling, no groping, basically, nothing the dancer doesn't want. If you try something you will be kicked out, we will have to call the police, and you'll be banned from here and any other club around here. The bracelet is for you to keep, it's kind of like being in a karate class you keep going up. Before each dance you get a different color, and you build up to get premium guest, and a special gift from any dancer of your choice, you have to keep the bracelet on during the dance so the dancer can know your rank and see what privileges you can get, and it all depends on your color bracelet,” Louis nods trying to take everything in. When he goes to pay he opens his wallet he sees his wedding ring and he's automatically filled with guilt, he shakes it off and hands the man the money. Zayn nods to a security guard to lead Louis to the private rooms where he has to wait.

 

Louis thanks him before he goes into his room.

 

While he’s waiting there he drinks three glasses of champagne, his palms are sweaty and he keeps rubbing them on his thighs. 

 

When the door opens it was the pretty man from the stage walking into the room swaying his hips more than necessary but god was Louis so, so fucked. He walks up to Louis and he straddles him putting his hands on his chest. Louis has to sit on his hands so he won't touch.

 

“Hello, big boy what's your name?” Louis couldn't resist and he burst out laughing at the term when he finished he looks at the boy sitting on his thighs pouting with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Sorry, sorry but really big boy?”

 

“It's usually what gets them going,” he huffs.

 

“Not me, princess,” Louis chuckles at his little gasp. “I'm Louis by the way,”

 

“Nice to meet you, Louis, I'm Harry,” Harry says grinding down a little and moving his hips to the music Louis never even noticed was playing. He goes to walk in front of Louis and he bends down to touch his toes wiggling his bum a little, teasing.

 

Louis has to hold back a groan at Harry pulling his shorts down giving him a peak of his milky white bum in bright pink shorts seeing the waistband of a white thong nestled between his cheeks.

 

Harry pulls his shorts back up and goes to sit on his lap again grinding down, and running his hand through Louis’ hair. Louis is clenching his fists under his thighs trying really hard not to touch the beautiful boy on top of him.

 

“You can touch me but no hands going under the shorts.”

 

Louis sighs and goes to place his hands on his hipssqueezing a little loving the feeling of the extra chub there is in his hands. Harry whimpers and grinds harder into Louis' thighs and turning around and reaching back to grip at Louis' neck.

 

He stands up and walks around Louis using his finger to trace from his chest to his back and bending down to whisper In his ear.

 

“Am I being a good boy for you, daddy?” Louis tenses and so does Harry, Louis looks down and he's hard, obviously hard in his work pants. He never knew he had a daddy kink, hell he didn't even know he was kinky but seeing this boy made him wanna tie him up and rim him for hours until his begging to let him come.

 

“You're being quite naughty, princess,” Louis finally says after an internal battle with himself. Harry gasps and twitches a little at Louis words and he goes back to standing in front of him dancing to the music swaying his hips and bending down occasionally.

 

Harry sits backward on Louis lap and grinds back onto him, tweaking his own nipples and moving his hips to the music while Louis keeps his hands on his hips. 

 

Harry turns around and looks at Louis in the eyes, Louis does groan out loud at the sight in front of him, bitten red lips pupils dilated you could barely see any green left, neither of them noticed they were leaning in until the timer goes off and both of them jump back hard as rocks in their pants and out of breath.

 

 

Neither of them noticed that the hour had even been close to being done.

 

 

Harry stands up and holds out a hand for Louis, he takes it and stands up dusting the imaginary dust off his pants and coughing into his fist.

 

“That was uhh great yeah, thanks,” Louis stutters out avoiding eye contact. Harry flushes and looks down to his toes.

 

“I had fun. Though that was nothing, that was a standard white bracelet, keep coming around often and you'll see what you can get with a higher color,” Harry winked and went to kiss Louis’ cheek. He left the room the same way he came, swaying his hips more than necessary but with a obvious hard on in his shorts.

 

 

 

///

 

 

When Louis caught his breath and walked out, he walked up to Zayn.

 

“okay, I lied I might be a little gay,” Zayn laughs and shakes his head.

 

He enjoyed the dance. he enjoyed it a lot if the hard on he has on is anything to go by.

 

Louis really shouldn't have enjoyed that, he has a wife, but it isn't cheating. For all she knows he's straight. it was just a dance. a dance by a pretty boy with light brown hair and green eyes.

 

He shakes his head and heads back to the bar he needs to clear his head. there he orders three shots and asks for the whiskey sours to keep coming.

 

should he tell his wife what happened? probably not if he wants to start a family soon. louis gets out of the club to call liam to take him home since he's too drunk to drive himself. He might get a lot of whining from liam but he knows that his friend would rather have him call then drive home intoxicated.

 

Louis gets home at midnight to a quiet dark house.


	2. Leather black and eyes of blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Pov and a little background story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah an update what a surprise.
> 
> Hello sorry for this mess idk why ive been rushing maybe im just lazy lmao i didnt wanna fix everything and read over it oops.

When Harry was younger he didn't get anything served to him on a silver platter. His father was a drunk, his mom worked two jobs to support him and his sister.

 

They were all grateful for what they had, a roof over their head and food on the table and thats all they could ever ask for.

 

When he was in high school he had to try harder than most kids to get a scholarship to go to uni. He graduated all honors and a full ride to The University of London. 

 

Although he did get a full ride but he could never afford a flat in London but his mom and sister saved whatever they could and got him a small studio flat and helped him find a job as a barista in a cafe down the street. The pay barely covered rent let alone food for him, so he did whatever he could he worked as a barista and in a grocery store but even that still wasn't enough for his books.

 

So he took the job as a stripper. He told his sister and she understood knowing that you have to make ends meet somehow.

 

He didn't particularly like the job but he didn't hate it.

 

His boss was nice and made sure all the dancers were healthy and safe, but the groping and cat calls got on his nerves but beggars cant be choosers so he dealt with it, the pay was good and he's healthy.

 

//

 

He's in his second year of uni and his second year working at jackhammer. 

 

He's considered one of the top most requested dancers and he cant complain, all the money he's gotten has let him get an actual flat.

 

He's on stage doing a new routine he's been practicing. It has everyone cheering once he takes his shorts off, he smirks turning around showing everyone and getting down on stage and grinding down one more time before the music stops and he curtsy and blows everyone a kiss.

 

When he gets off stage he's greeted with niall one of the people that watch the dancers and make sure everyones okay, and the bosses boyfriend.

 

“You did great out there mate, knew you've been practicing that one for a while,” Niall pats his back before grimacing at all the sweat and glitter.

 

“Thanks niall, think i teased them a bit too much this time.”

 

“doesnt matter they fucking loved it, they love you i think they needed some fresh meat round here.”

 

“Ive been working here two years I'm not that new,” Harry says taking off his shorts and putting on his sweat pants on sitting on his chair.

 

“must be the dimples,” niall goes to touch harrys stuff he has in front of his mirror and Harry smacks his hand away. 

 

The setting is all too cliche, mirrors set out for each dancer, chairs they have on movie sets and each respective dancers outfit thrown on the table or chair and makeup everywhere.

 

Jackhammer is a real well known strip club and getting in is even a task. 

 

The only people who usually show up are old married rich men that are bored with their lives or bachelorette parties. No one complains because the money they get is great.

 

\\\\\\\\\

 

“Harry, someone requested a private dance,” Tyler, one of the bodyguards come in poking his head through the door. Harry nods and gets up. Tyler leaves and Niall chuckles.

 

“Whats so funny?”

 

“You got off stage not even fifteen minutes ago and you already have private dances lined up, the people love you H.”

 

“They don't love me, they love how i dance for them,” Harry shrugs and goes to put on his outfit

 

// 

 

“gemma you know i have a phone maybe i don't know text me before you visit me,” Harry sighs letting his sister through the door.

 

“but then it isn't a surprise H.”

 

“whole point innit sis,” he chuckles falling on his couch “what are you doing here anyways and with a very large suitcase might i add,” gemma walks to couch and plants herself on his feet clearing her throat.

 

“me and david kind of broke up and i left,” she says nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders and leaning back towards the couch.

 

“kind of?” Harry raise an eyebrow and looks at his sister

 

“okay well we did and were done for good.”

 

“good he was an asshole to me and mom.” gemma chuckles and pinches his calfs.

 

“theres even better news,” she smiles “i got offered a really good job here in london and i was wondering if i could stay here a bit until i get back on my feet.” harry jumps from the couch dropping gemma in the process, she curses but stands up and Harry pulls her into a hug.

 

“of course, of course you an stay as long as you would like. have you told mom yet?”

 

“thanks haz, but havent been able to get in touch with her yet she had to cancel her line because dad spent all the bill money on booze again,” she sighs obviously torn.

 

“maybe we could split and pay for it when you start working, at this rate mom won't have anything by the end of the year,”harrys face hardens at the fact that their father would take advantage of their mom like this and yet his mom still does nothing.

 

“we have to tell her to leave him, its safer for her,” gemma exclaims.

 

“you and i both know she wont leave, we've been trying to convince her since i came for uni.”

 

 

ever since Harry and gemma were little, their father was always addicted to alcohol. they all tried to get him help but he would always refuse it.

 

he started drinking when Harry was two and gemma was six. Their mother never did anything about it, but was there really anything she could do about it.

 

Every night they would hear their father screaming, and throwing bottles around yelling for more money. Whenever they would wake up they would see him on floor covered in his own vomit.

 

Anne would always try to make their life good never bringing the attention to their father always making them the center of attention in her life.

 

So when Gemma and Harry left they tried to convince her to leave but she just wouldne have it. insisting on staying there to take care of their father. 

 

“are you still working at the club?” gemma asks Harry.

 

“yes gemma I'm still working at the strip club,” Harry sighs knowing that his sister doesn't like him working there.

 

“Im just saying little bro, you could get a better job,”

 

“i cant actually, I'm enjoying living with the money i get now i don't nee minimum wage because i have no experience.”

 

“whatever as long as your happy I'm happy now c’mon lets make dinner and watch a movie i miss quality time with you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah hello there been a while innit. youre still here though. Why? leave me coments, suggestions, kudos maybe if you want. i know theres a lot of mistakes but im tired and i dont care right now.
> 
> how is it so far, whats missing, whats too much? am i dragging? or am i going too slow?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you made it. sorry, its such a mess I changed a lot and was kind of rushing because a lot of things with school are starting soon. I promise I'll come back to fix it. Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated xx also please leave opinions and suggestions I know this is all a mess but I highly appreciate that thank you :)
> 
> Edit: Oh god has it been a while. i found this in my drafts and i was shook i forgot about this. Its not really an uppdate im fixing chapter two but im getting there. all i did here was add a couple things i didnt read over it so i have no idea what i did but idk im on winter break soon so who knows maybe ill post chapter two ;)
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://adida-louis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
